


Falling in Love

by Zoejoy24



Series: Soft Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Soft Things Happen Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24
Summary: Gil and Malcolm take a stroll in the park, and fall a little more in love with each other.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: Soft Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Soft Things Happen Bingo





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for the [Soft Things Happen Bingo!](https://psonficrec.tumblr.com/post/633609663956615168/today-is-the-official-first-day-for-the-soft) For the Fall square. Enjoy!

Gil can’t hold back his smile as Malcolm’s shoulder brushes against his for the 100th time as they stroll through Central Park. They aren’t holding hands, because Malcolm likes to gesticulate and he’s in the middle of some sort of psychological exposition about their last suspect, but they’re walking side by side. During the rare moments when Malcolm’s arm is resting at his side, their hands brush against each other, and they’ll link pinkies briefly, or Gil gives Malcolm’s hand a quick squeeze, which the younger man returns in kind.

Malcolm’s not really paying attention as they walk—hence the constant knocking of shoulders, which Gil doesn’t mind at all—but Gil guides him along, and lets him talk uninterrupted.

A soccer ball flies across the sidewalk in front of them, and while they both manage to avoid its course, they aren’t quite as fortunate when a small boy comes running after it, zipping across their path. Gil stops, but Malcolm doesn’t. Gil takes hold of his elbow, pulling him back, just as Malcolm becomes aware of the oncoming child and attempts to change his course as well. The end result is a wild flailing of limbs, and Malcolm taking a surprisingly graceful tumble to the ground, landing rather fortuitously in a pile of leaves. The boy lets out a string of apologies as he retrieves his ball and rushes off, and Gil and Malcolm share one bewildered look before they both burst into laughter.

“You okay, kid?” Gil checks, reaching down to help pull Malcolm back to his feet.

“What? Oh, yeah, fine! Thanks,” Malcolm replies, grunting as he takes Gil’s hand and manages to free himself from the leaf pile.

He somehow manages to take what seems like half of the leaves with him. They stick to his wool coat, jutting out at wild angles from his arms and torso. He starts to brush them off, chuckling as he twists and turns to find any he may have missed.

“Here, let me kid,” Gil offers, spinning him around and liberating the leaves from his back.

Malcolm is smiling widely, cheeks rosy with the cold and with mirth, his eyes bright with laughter as Gil gives him a final pat down. Gil doesn’t think he’s ever seen his lover look more beautiful, more at peace or content, or more damned adorable. Malcolm glances off at something, and Gil notices a final leaf sticking out the back of his hair. He chuckles, and wishes he had his phone ready to take a picture, to capture this moment. Instead, he chooses the next best thing, cupping his hand around the back of Malcolm’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. Malcolm smiles against his lip for a moment before leaning in and returning it, deepening it and wrapping his own arms around Gil’s shoulders.

Gil threads his fingers through Malcolm’s hair, scratching lightly before plucking the leaf out from where it’s nestled. He keeps kissing Malcolm, and sneaks his hand forward, brushing the leaf along Malcolm’s cheek.

Malcolm gasps and pulls away, brushing at his cheek in surprise before he catches sight of the leaf in Gil’s hand.

“Where did that come from?!” he demands, running his fingers through his own hair, searching for any further intruders.

Gil starts to laugh, deep and full-bellied, and Malcolm shoots him a disgruntled look that fades quickly into soft laughter of his own. Gil pulls him close once more, wrapping him in a tight embrace before giving him one last quick peck on the lips.

“Ready to go home?” he murmurs against Malcolm’s lips.

Malcolm sighs, leaning into Gil’s embrace and nodding. “Yes. Definitely. Might need to check for more leaves in other places…right?” he whispers back.

Gil pulls away with a smirk. “Definitely. Can never be too thorough.”

They continue on, arms wrapped around each other’s waists, basking in the joy of being together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you are enjoying this fic, love Prodigal Son, and are 18+, I'd love for you to come hang out on the brand new [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/6ytNM9jDBf) that SomeRainMustFall and I started! It is open to all ship-positive, kink-positive people who are looking for a space to chat, get to know, and enjoy the show with other fans in a safe and positive environment!


End file.
